overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Andrej/Quotes
After Selecting the Hero "The world is tough, but we ''are tougher." '''Midgame Switch' "Andrej, reporting for duty." "Andrej here." After Respawning "There and back again." "It seems Mother Nature isn't done with me quite yet." "Just a miscalculation." "That was rough." "Things will be different next time." Resurrected "Close one." "Thanks again, Doc." "A field of science I should consider." "I owe you one." Reloading "I might need this." "Pridi k meni." (Come to me) "This will not go to waste." "Recharged and ready for more!" When Using Abilities Propellor Claw- "I'm out of here!" "Going up." "Propellers firing up!" Blockade "Not so fast." "Think again." "Žal, mi ni žal." (Sorry, not sorry) When Getting an Elimination with Blockade "Pain in your side?" "Another one snared." "It should have been obvious." When a Hero gets through Blockade "Slippery!" "Looks like I'll have to deal with you myself." Tunnel "I have vanished." "Be right back!" "Let's get out of here." "That was close." Earthquake "Tremble before me!" (Enemy/Self) "Earthquake online!" (Friendly) Upon Eliminating Moira- "Now we know who the better scientist is." "No more chemicals." D.Va- "Consider some more fuel-efficient options." "Unplug for once." Ana- "Sorry, babica, no more cookies and milk." "Injection-free." Doomfist "Chivalry? Bah." "One down, five to go." (referencing members of Talon) Soldier: 76 "Looks like the old dog can't keep up." "Sorry, old man." Junkrat "Serves you right." "We're better off without you." Roadhog "Maščobni lut!" (Big lout!) "Finally, we got him off that inhalant." Mercy "You helped many and can't even defend yourself!" "Who will resurrect you now?" Lúcio "I am definitely not hearing that noise." "Classical prevails at last." Mei "What a shame. I always liked you." "We never even got to break the ice." Reaper "You never scared me." "Se vidimo v peklu." (See you in hell.) Winston "This won't please Isebel." "Should have stayed on the moon." Zenyatta "Looks like you've finally rusted up." "Another teacher silenced." McCree "Learn to take it easy, partner." "Gone with the wind." Zarya "Brains over brawn, every time." "If only your mind was as strong as your shields." Widowmaker "Stay down." "Another insolent bug squashed beneath my shoe." Kill Assists "Glad to have helped." "I enjoyed your company." "Do come again." "We seem to work well together." "Can you feel the earth welcoming your presence?" "I think Geo likes you." -Assist Moira "Two scientists outnumber one." -Assist Lúcio "Perhaps this remix will work after all." -Assist Widowmaker "I would rather not have." -Assist Mei "Perhaps we could work again some time?" "That was enjoyable." On Fire "I'm on fire... I hope I don't dry up." "I'm on fire. Is this what power feels like?" "I'm on fire! So this is what they mean by climate change." Communication Wheel Hello "Hello." "Zdravo." "Greetings." Need Healing "I need healing!" "Need healing." "I could use some health." "I'm hit." Group Up "Group up!" "Fall in, over here." "Come and join me." Ultimate Status "Earthquake is charging." (0-89%) "My ultimate is charging." (0-89%) "Earthquake is almost ready." (90-99%) "I'm beginning to feel some tremors!" (90-99%) "I am ready to unleash an Earthquake!" (100%) "Earthquake is waiting to be unleashed." (100%) Acknowledge "Understood." "Got it." "Razumem." "Sounds good." Thanks "Thanks." "Thank you." "Obliged." "Hvala vam." Objective and Game Based Payload "Let's get this baby rolling." "Moving out, anyone care to join me?" "I'm not doing much good alone on this thing." (when Andrej is the only hero pushing the payload) "This payload isn't going to move itself." Capturing the Objective "Claiming this objective." "Marking my territory." "Paying our friends a visit." When Enemies are Capturing the Point "Come on, focus!" "Re-concentrate on the point. We can do this!" Receiving a Card Epic "Wonderful." "I thought so." Legendary "Izjemno!" "Perfection comes to those who are patient." Map-Based Horizon Lunar Colony "The Earth looks even more beautiful from out here." "If only Earth was this calm." Temple of Anubis "Helix Security... I wonder what secrets they hold." Volskaya Industries "Brr. Anyone got a jacket?" "I don't think mechs of this size are necessary." Dorado "There's always a party here." "This place reminds me of home." Junkertown "Who would want to live here?" To Junkrat or Roadhog: "How can you live in these conditions?" Watchpoint: Gibraltar "Beautiful." "Do I get a locker?" Hollywood "Time to shine." Krásvou "It feels good to be home." "I wonder how mama is doing." Mwanga "Such an unfortunate place. I wish I could help." Pre-Match Conversation Mei Andrej: "Good to see you again, Mei. How have you been?" Mei: "As cold as ever, Andrej." - Mei: "I think Snowball and Geo should meet. They'd be best friends!" Andrej: "Sounds like a good idea." Genji Andrej: "I must say, Genji, Doctor Ziegler did wonders for you." Genji: "She really is an angel." Tracer Andrej: '''"Stay safe out there, Lena." '''Tracer: "Pfft. They won't be able to catch me!" Ana Andrej: "Ana, may I say, you look lovely today." Ana: "Oh, Andrej. Such a sweetheart." Soldier: 76 Andrej: '''"It's an honor to fight at your side, Commander." '''Soldier: 76: "You've got respect kid. I appreciate that." McCree Andrej: "Have you ever considered putting away the gun and picking up a book?" McCree: "I ain't the readin' type." Winston Andrej: "What is it like on the moon?" Winston: "Hm. I think you would like it." Moira Moira: "You've picked quite the interesting career." Andrej: '''"I'm sure I can say the same about you." - '''Andrej: There’s a reason everybody thinks you are inhumane. After seeing what you did to Gabriel Reyes, I’m surprised they kept you on Overwatch. Moira: You know nothing, Galun. Just a warped fantasy of the heroes of Overwatch. What happened in the shadows was never supposed to have been found out. Andrej: And yet, Reyes still changed the plan, and here we are today. Zarya Zarya: '"*scoffs* ''Pipsqueak. I could crush you." '''Andrej: "Say that to my face and we may have a problem." Reaper Andrej: "So this is what Gabriel Reyes has become." Reaper: "I don't need lip from you, dirt boy." Sombra Sombra: '''"You know Andrej, I'm always looking for someone to drink with." '''Andrej: "My schedule is open." - Andrej: '"I don't want you poking around my equipment." '''Sombra: '"Perhaps I could make some exceptions." '''Tsuzuki Andrej: '''"Watch it with those flames, little girl. Wouldn't want you getting burnt on the job." '''Tsuzuki: "Keep your dirty claws off of me, inu." Bearclaw Bearclaw: "As always, it is a pleasure to work with you Andrej." Andrej: "You as well, Isebel." Wendigo Andrej: "Yikes. You give me the creeps." Wendigo: "That's the idea." [[Glitz|'Glitz']] Andrej: "Perhaps you could teach me how to photograph. I'd love to take pictures of my explorations." Glitz: "Any time, Andrej." Liberator Andrej: "Wow, pops. I never thought you'd come back into the limelight." Liberator: "I decided that I was ready for a change of speed." Liberator: "Try not to fall behind, kid." Andrej: "Never!" 'Miscellaneous Lines' "I am healed." "Patched up." "Ready for action." "*sigh* That's better." "I am empowered!" "Full power!" "I am unstoppable! Stay out of my way." (Nano Boost) ''-Uprising-'' "Watch out for that Slicer!" "Enemy Bastion unit at the helm!" "Somebody take care of that detonator." "The payload is losing health, protect it!" "Enemy Slicer destroyed." "Enemy Trooper decommissioned." "Enemy Eradicator destroyed." "Enemy Bastion destroyed." "Enemy OR-14 is no more!" ''-Retribution-'' "Watch out for that Sniper!" "I see an Assassin! It would be wise to stay out of her way." "Ah! Heavy Assault incoming." "Enemies dropping in." "Start the breach!" "Enemy Assassin killed." "Enemy Heavy Assault killed." "Enemy Enforcer down." "Enemy Sniper down." "I need healing!" "Get on this dropship!"